dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Five Fingers
Details *'Title:' 다섯손가락 / Daseotsongarak *'Previously known as:' 피아노의 숲 / Pianoeui Soop (The Piano Forest) *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance, musical *'Episodes:' 30 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Aug-18 to 2012-Nov-25 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Five Fingers OST Synopsis A drama about young people who each have their own tragedies to overcome and achieve their dreams. A pianist Yoo Ji Ho (Joo Ji Hoon) has extraordinary talent. While he overcomes a tragic past and childhood scars to chase his dream, he gets caught up in a bitter rivalry with the rich successor to a corporation. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Chae Si Ra as Chae Young Rang *Joo Ji Hoon as Yoo Ji Ho **Kang Yi Suk as young Ji Ho *Ji Chang Wook as Yoo In Ha **Kim Ji Hoon as young In Ha *Jin Se Yun as Hong Da Mi **Lami as young Da Mi ;Extended Cast *Jo Min Ki as Yoo Man Se *Na Moon Hee as Min Ban Wol *Jun Mi Sun as Song Nam Joo *Jung Eun Woo as Hong Woo Jin **Noh Tae Yub as young Woo Jin *Jun No Min as Kim Jung Wook *Cha Hwa Yun as Na Gye Hwa *Jang Hyun Sung as Choi Seung Jae *Jung Joon Ha as Louis Kang *Jun Gook Hwan as Ha Yoon Mo *Lee Hae In as Ha So Yool *Yoon Hye Kyung as Kim Eun Woo *Han Soo Jin (한수진) as Shin Do Ri *Lee Seung Hyung as Secretary Oh *Oh Dae Gyu as Hong Soo Pyo *Song Ye Joo (송예주) as Lee Dong Hee *Ji Young Woo (지영우) as In Ha's friend *Kang Chan Yang as Sung Hee *Ha Soo Ho as delivery company employee *Lee Jong Rae *Lee Joong Yul *Kim Ik Tae *Lee Yong Yi *Maeng Bong Hak *Baek Seung Hyun * Min Byung Ae Production Credits *'Production Company:' Yein E&M (예인이앤엠) *'Chief Producer:' Kang Shin Hyo *'Director:' Choi Young Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Kim Soon Ok Notes *Actress and singer Ham Eun Jung was originally cast as one of the drama’s leads Hong Da Mi and was scheduled to make her first appearance beginning in the drama’s fifth episode (scheduled to air on September 1st) but through press releases on August 22th, the producers of 'Five Fingers' have decided to have Ham Eun Jung leave her role of Hong Da Mi after much consideration and discussion. Controversy surrounding Kpop group T-ara which Ham Eun Jung part of the group speculated as the main reason the production company Yein E&M decided to dismissed her from the drama. *Actress Jin Se Yun was casted to replace Ham Eun Jung and begin her first filming on August 23th. Recognitions *'2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' Popular Star Award - Actor (Joo Ji Hoon) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Producers' Award (Chae Si Ra) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Chae Si Ra) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Jung Eun Woo) Episode Ratings See Five Fingers/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:SBS